Puntos de vista
by Lils White
Summary: Porque, después de todo, solo vimos el epílogo desde el punto de vista de Harry Potter.


**Disclaimer:** _¿Te suena un Slytherin rubio y repelente que insultaba a Harry Potter? ¿Esa esposa que se agenció y de la que apenas sabemos nada? ¿Y su pobre hijo al que harán bullying en el colegio por tener ese nombre? Es normal, los creó J. K. Rowling y le pertencen._

**Advertencias:** Si buscas aunque sea un mínimo de cordura, yo que tú abandonaría esta página inmendiatamente.

* * *

><p>—Vamos a llegar tarde y va a perder el tren<em>.<em>

—Lo dices como si fuera culpa mía.

—No he sido yo la que se ha pasado dos horas delante del espejo, intentando colocarme el pelo para que no se me vean las entradas. Cosa inútil, por cierto.

—¡Yo no tengo entradas!

—Me temo que ya va siendo hora de que asumas que la legendaria melena de los Malfoy se perdió con tu padre.

—¿Así le hablas a tu esposo?

—No; así le hablo al imbécil que tengo delante.

Estación de King Cross. 1 de septiembre. Una familia rubia se abre paso entre la multitud. A la cabeza, el padre: alto, pelo rubio platino —que empieza a escasear, si hemos de ser sinceros—, ojos grises y cara de asco superlativo. Mira mal a cualquiera que se atreva a rozar su caro —carísimo— abrigo. Pisándole los talones, la madre: pelo dorado desordenado que le da aspecto de loca, vestido negro, gafas de sol enormes, botas militares, expresión de _quiero matar gente._ Siguiendo la estela de sus progenitores, el hijo: un calco de su padre en pequeñito, que sustituye la mueca de asco por una de profundo aburrimiento.

—Muggles —masculla el padre para sí, cuando una mujer enorme le da un empellón al pasar—. No podían poner el andén en un lugar del mundo mágico, no. Tenía que ser aquí.

—No se te va a contagiar nada —le reprocha su esposa con una sonrisita.

Su expresión de superioridad se esfuma, sin embargo, cuando un ajetreado hombre de negocios se estrella contra ella en su ansia de llegar al tren, y le derrama encima todo _ese líquido marrón que toman los seres inferiores_, según su marido —café, según el resto de la gente—. Sin dignarse a una disculpa, continúa su camino, y ella se ve en la obligación moral de deformar el rostro en una expresión terrorífica y empezar a aullar:

—¡Gilipollas! ¿Qué crees que haces? Te voy a arrancar el…

—Deja de gritar —le insta su amor verdadero (o algo así) con desagrado—. Esa voz tan aguda que pones me da dolor de cabeza.

—Yo sí que te voy a dar dolor en…

—Mamá, papá —interviene entonces el hijo, con un mohín de hastío—. Estáis llamando la atención de todos estos muggles innecesariamente, y a este paso vamos a llegar tarde de verdad. ¿No podéis dejar vuestras estupideces infantiles para otro momento?

Sus dos progenitores le miran fijamente —su madre mientras guarda la varita que ha sacado para limpiarse el vestido, al recordar que está rodeada de seres inferiores y no puede hacer magia—. Tras un tenso silencio, su padre carraspea:

—Astoria, ¿estás segura de que no…?

Ella bufa, al parecer adivinando a qué se refiere su marido.

—Draco, por última vez, **no **es hijo de Nott.

Draco ladea la cabeza para contemplar a su hijo —que bosteza sin pudor— desde otro ángulo.

—A veces me recuerda a él a su edad —admite conteniendo un escalofrío—. Y tiene los ojos azules.

—_Mis_ ojos azules, capullo.

El hijo suspira con resignación y algo de condescendencia pobremente disimulada. Aferra su carrito con ambas manos y pasa de largo a sus padres. No tarda en atravesar el andén que lo sacará de aquella pesadilla —de muggles. Sus padres, por desgracia, deciden seguirlo—.

El niño intenta ignorar la conversación que tiene lugar a sus espaldas, buscando alguna cara familiar entre los magos que se apelotonan a las puertas del tren.

—¿… y por qué narices iba a montármelo con Nott? Si quisiera ponerte los cuernos me buscaría a alguien decente. Y desde luego, no el novio de mi _hermana._

—Te acostaste con Zabini, ¿cómo puedes hablar de decencia?

—Nunca vas a olvidarlo, ¿verdad? Eso fue antes de casarme contigo, así que déjalo ya, estúpido.

—¿Yo soy el estúpido? ¿Yo? Porque no fui yo el que le puso Scorpius a nuestro hijo, _querida_.

—Todavía tengo guardada la lista de nombres, por si quieres echarle un vistazo a tus propuestas, _querido_.

Afortunadamente, algo llama la atención de Scorpius lo suficiente como para sacarlo del estado de sopor en el que le sumen las eternas discusiones de sus padres e intervenir:

—Harry Potter nos está mirando.

Esas son las palabras clave. Dejan de hablar en el acto, y se giran, los dos a una. Scorpius se permite contemplar con cierto desdén a los hijos del héroe del mundo mágico antes de captar por el rabillo del ojo como su padre hace un extraño gesto con la cabeza en dirección a su némesis.

Astoria lo mira con los ojos de par en par.

—Has saludado a Potter.

Su esposo se indigna.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

—¡Sí lo has hecho! ¡Te he visto!

—¡Qué no lo he hecho! ¡He estornudado! ¡Ha sido un estornudo!

—¡Sí, claro! ¡Sabía que estabas enamorado de Potter y que la boda solo era un intento de ocultar tu homosexualidad!

Draco se queda lívido de rabia

—Voy a matar a Zabini —jura con la voz repentinamente ronca—. Y luego, en cuanto lleguemos a casa, te voy a demostrar por qué no soy gay.

Le dedica una sonrisa lasciva. Astoria le pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Te parece bonito decir esas cosas delante de tu hijo de once años?

Pero Scorpius ya no está escuchando. Se pregunta si pondrán _croissants_ rellenos de chocolate de postre en el castillo, y si será muy raro vivir sin dos personas discutiendo a su lado constantemente.

Mira de reojo como la familia de Harry Potter se despide de la manera típica y aburrida, y sonríe para sí.

Ellos se lo pierden.

* * *

><p><em>Francamente, no sé como calificar eso. ¿"Estupideces que se pasan por mi cabeza en clase de Economía Política"?<em>

_Sé que soy una mala persona que prometió que lo próximo que subiría sería un capítulo de Interludio, pero estoy atascada. Mira que está prácticamente escrito, pero no me convence nada, así que está pillando polvo en el disco duro hasta que se me ocurra una manera de mejorarlo._

_Pero dejando mi maldad de lado, espero que os hayáis divertido al leerlo una décima parte de lo que yo me he divertido al escribirlo. Y que disfrutéis de mi particular visión de la familia Malfoy (y de los guiños a la obra de la fantabulosa **Metanfetamina**). Personalmente, me ha encantado hacer a ese Scorpius tan serio y cansado de sus padres (ha tenido que desarrollar una paciencia enorme para soportarlos, XD), pero que en el fondo le guste que sean así._

_¡Gracias por leer!  
><em>

**Lils White**


End file.
